Sealed Nightmare
by ShadeAllure
Summary: What would you do if you were sucked into an anime/manga and switched places with one of the characters? Freya Brooklyn was at home one night when the very thing happened with her and Seras Victoria from the world of "Hellsing." Freya is now stuck to live in this world needs to learn to adapt or else it may cost her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I have not written in a long time and I have people waiting for the third chapter for ****_It's Showtime _****since forever now. I have writer's block for that story but hopefully a new chapter will come out within the next few weeks. This is my first ****_Hellsing_**** fanfiction story. I really hope you all like it. I am probably going to end up revising and editing this chapter to make it even better. Please leave reviews as I will read every single one of them for suggestions, advice, ideas, etc. Please be advised that this first chapter is a lot like the first episode of the original ****_Hellsing_****. Enjoy and let me know what you think. **

It had been a long week and night for the twenty-two year old from working two jobs and going to school. Swamped young Freya let herself fall to her silky black sheets hugging her pillow to her head while looking out her window at the starry sky in her dark room. There were only a few clouds in the night sky and a red moon.

_A red moon_, Freya thought, _how unusual. _She slowly got off her bed running a hand through her long wavy dark brown hair to get a better look. She slowly smiled to herself. "It almost looks like blood," she spook softly to herself.

After a while, Freya turned on her 40 inch LCD Insignia TV to watching the original _Hellsing _for the first time. Being so exhausted as she was, Freya was struggling to keep her eyes open. Each time she blinks her eyes become heavier and heavier. The last thing she remembers before falling asleep was Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing on a helicopter speaking into her headset, "I'm letting you know that I'm already on my way to Cheddar Village. Please try not to worry. The hunter I sent in is perfectly suited to this type of situation. Just leave everything to us."

Running, running as fast as she can. Why was she running? Where was she running too? When did she even start running? She did not know, she just knew she had to run. Freya stops when she hear the rustling of tree branches. She turns quickly with her gun pointed at a woman who was moaning and moving a lot like a zombie. _A gun? Where did I get a gun?_ Freya was confused, "It's not human." Before she could further react, a white gloved hand went through the woman with a loud groan turning her into nothing more than dust. Now standing in the place of the woman was a black hair tall slender man dressed in a classic Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red ascot, covered by a full length, red frock overcoat. The man wore a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed, orange sunglasses with goggle like sidings to cover his red eyes. On his gloves with a star and symbols that Freya did not understand with the words "Hellsing ● Hells Gate Arrested ● Gott Mit Uns ● And Shine Heaven Now" around the star. _Why does he look so familiar?_

"Hmm, beautiful night isn't it girl," the man spoke smoothly. "It's especially beautiful of course if you're a blood sucker."

Shaking with fear, a finger squeezes the trigger and a shot hits the man in the left shoulder. _Oh no! Did I do that? Laughter. Why is he laughing?_ The man's bullet wound quickly heals and Freya turns and runs as fast as her legs can go. "What's going on? Where am I? This is all so confusing. How did I get here? Was I sleep walking," so many questions ran through Freya's mind. Freya walks up to a church in a cemetery and sees a light coming from the window. _Maybe I can get some answers from here. _She walks to the door with caution and realizes the gun still in her hands. _A gun in a church, is that even aloud? _Slowly she opens the door with the gun pointed in front of her with the only sound coming from her black knee high gothic combat boats when stepping inside.

"The church has always offered sanctuary to those who are in distress," a priest walks over to the alter.

"Ah, good evening Father," her statement sounding more like a question.

"And a very good evening to you young lady. So fresh, so full of life. So frightened by the evil creatures that walk the night. Poor little thing," the priest spoke

"Are you really a priest?"

"I'm merely a guide to the weak of hearts," he stated.

"Well then, you see I have no idea where I am," the priest walks closer to Freya, "I have no clue how I got here. I was at home watching a show and then I fell asleep. Then there was this girl, so zombie like-"

"You're speaking of the ghouls that you saw outside," the priest interrupted.

"Ghouls?"

"They are the undead slaves of the vampire. When the vampire drinks a human's blood the corpse left behind will move under the vampire's control."

"Vampire?"

"Of course, vampires can't turn every human they drink of one of their own. For example," The priest stared at Freya and lifted a hand then the helpless girl was somehow pulled to him until she was in his arms.

"Let me go!"

"Changing you into a ghoul would be such a waste. The blood that courses through your body is warmer and sweeter than you can imagine," he laughed as he unzipped Freya's leather jacket revealing her black tank top and began tracing along her collarbone with his fingers.

"Let me go or else I'll shoot and blow your brains out and then everyone will find out," Freya tried to left the gun but it seems like it weighed a ton and she seemed almost drained of energy.

"I know you are feeling pain but I will give you pleasure and it will last forever."

A crash. The door of the church crumbled to pieces. The priest put an arm around the girl's neck holding her to himself so she cannot escape.

"I've had enough of you," it was the man from before, "Goddamn punk!"

"And who are you," the priest scoffed.

"My name is Alucard. I'm but a servant of the Hellsing Organization. I deal with garbage like you."

"Garbage like me? HA! Who do you think you're talking too? Have you lost your mind," spoke the over confident priest.

"No. You're even less than garbage. You're just scum and that ridiculous costume. You look like some sort of sad carnival freak," Alucard took some steps closure to the priest smiling. "Just looking at you wearing those priest robes, don't you have any shame? I thought scum could at least feel shame."

"I think you should die now," the priest growled. Ghouls that were once police officers stood up from the church benches and turned to Alucard raising their guns.

"Are those ghouls," Freya questioned.

"You are a fool who creates slaves to do his dirty work. A coward and an incompetent incapable of doing anything on your own. You're not worthy of the lowest pits of Hell."

"Just kill him," the priest yells.

The ghouls fire at Alucard with the bullets ripping at his body. Blood and flesh flying everywhere. An arm falls off his body. Freya watches wide eyed never seeing anything like this before in her life. Her body is trembling yet she seems to be frozen. The priest snaps his fingers and the firing ceases. Alucard's body falls to the bloody floor seemingly to be dead with bullet holes everywhere. His sunglasses are the last to fall to the ground breaking.

"It looks like somebody was all talk," the priest smiles.

Wanting to cry but not being able to find the tears, Freya gasps and slowly lowers her head thinking she is a goner letting her long hair fall in her face. Laughter. The bloody corpse was laughing. Blood off the floor seemed to be pulling towards the corpse. The limb laying on the floor was turning into nothing but shadows.

"What," the corpse moves using a hand to help himself up and looks up towards the priest. "Oh God."

"Shooting me is not going to do you any good," Alucard's body seems to be nothing but shadows slowing forming back together with fangs showing and eyes glowing red.

"What's this?"

"You'll need more than guns to stop me," Alucard grinned.

"Hurry up and kill him," the priest ordered the ghouls.

Alucard pulls out a gun and starts shooting the ghouls. "He's not human," whispered Freya watching.

"Stop it. What are you doing? Both of us are vampires," spoke the worried priest.

Changing clips, "You act more like a cockroach than a proper vampire. Left on your own you would cover the world in filth." Alucard cocks his gun with his teeth, "I can't stand your kind. You don't have the self-respect to be a vampire you undead maggot. You barely know what you are. As for me, I have my own reasons for serving my human master. But that's not a story for trash like you." He aims his gun at the priest, "This fires a 13 millimeter explosive round. A silver cross from Lanchester Church was melted into the alloy for the bullets. Prepare yourself for an eternity in Hell."

The priest holds the girl up in front of him hiding himself behind her with is arm around her neck tightly lifting her inches off the ground, "You'll have to kill the girl to get to me and I don't think you can plaything of the humans," the priest laughs. "But-but come now, we're both vampires. No? Humans are less than cattle when compared to us. Forget your human masters. Let me escape. You can even come with me. We could work together. Can't you understand? We could be powerful together. Two vampires. Two armed vampires!"

Freya and Alucard stare at each other with Freya almost in a trance, "Girl," he spoke telepathically.

_Yes_.

"Stop it! Are you listening to me," yells the priest.

"I'm going to fire my gun now and the bullet will rip through you lungs before it hits the maggot vampire's heart," he spoke aloud ignoring the priest.

"I-But wait a minute," the priest panicked.

"I know you don't want to die tonight. Do you want to come with me?"

"No! No, hold on," the priest trying to break up the conversation.

"I can't force you into this. The decision has to be made of your own free will. So make the choice."

"Yes," Freya closes her eyes preparing herself for what was to come next.

Alucard smirks and fires his gun. The bullet rips through the girl's right lung and hits the vampire behind turning him into dust. The girl hits the ground with a groan of pain. Unable to move she slowly opens her teary blue eyes and sees Alucard standing over her. He slowly kneels putting his arms around her lifting her upper body off the ground, "remember the choice was always yours girl." He brings his face down to hers and licks up the blood on the side of her mouth. In pain she just stares, "this is where you're supposed to close your eyes." Freya could not help but give a faint weak smile making him smirk with a chuckle. He opens his mouth wide revealing his sharp fangs and goes to bite her neck tasting her sweet warm blood. _Is this all just a dream? _Freya passes out.

A blue eyed and long blond hair Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing who wears a green blazer and trousers, a white button shirt, black shoes, blue tie with a silver cross, and a pair of circular wire-rimmed glasses stands in the middle of the road watching the distance waiting. She sees her vampire servant walking up with an unconscious young brunette around her own age wrapped in a blanket in his arms.

"Mission objective accomplished. The target vampire has been silenced. The limited power release is completed," Alucard told his master.

"It took you far too long to silence just one target," Integra said holding her cigar looking at the newborn vampire in Alucard's arms. "I'll have someone take care of her," she walks away.

"No," Integra stops, "I want the girl to join the Hellsing Organization."

"You don't make decisions," she turns to Alucard.

"She made the choice for herself."

Integra walks off, "It's time for us to leave."

Alucard watches his master step into the helicopter and take off then looks at Freya who has barely woken, "this was a perfect night, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a heads up to my previous fans, I did change my name username! **

**Thank you MajesticHippo for the review! I really do appreciate it! And to answer your question Freya has replaced Seras in the **_**Hellsing **_**world and Seras has replaced Freya in her world so Seras still exists. The events that we know from **_**Hellsing **_**just no longer includes Seras Victoria is all, so Seras was never turned into a vampire. I hope that makes sense. Are we ever going to see Seras Victoria in this story? That I do not know yet. **

**Here is yet another chapter of **_**Sealed Nightmare**_**! I hope you all enjoy! I am hoping to make a chapter every week or every two weeks. I may again end up revising both this chapter and the first but I will keep you all in the loop if I do. Again, please please please leave any reviews because I love to see what my readers think and I even love it when I get suggestions for future chapters. I do, however, need a suggestion on what Alucard should call Freya rather than just "girl" kind of like how he called Seras "Police Girl" so any ideas? **

Stone walls, stone floor, stone ceiling. That is where Freya was, a room of stone that was perhaps in a basement. She was lying in a bed in silky blue pajamas looking like she had just died peacefully. There was no sign of any bullet wound. The room was in complete silence that is until Freya jumps awake breathing heavily as if she had a nightmare. Once a little more calm, she looks around the room seeing some pictures, a couch along a wall with a lamp beside it, a table in the middle of the room with two wooden chairs on top of a giant red rug, an armoire along the opposite wall, a desk with two candles, a chair, and a mirror, and finally a dresser with some vases.

_Where am I? _Freya thought back to what had happened the previous night then put her fingers to her neck where she was bit by the supposed vampire Alucard. Nothing. No marks or irritation. _Was it all a dream?_ She remembers being carried by someone that night before she had passed out yet again.

Freya jumps when she sees something red out of the corner of her eye. It was Alucard sitting next to her at the edge of the bed watching her. He smirks when he was finally noticed and stand turning to the girl. There was something different about him. He was not wearing his hat or sunglasses. His black hair was long for a man, shaggy, and parted to the left. Freya could see his face a lot better now that he was not hiding under his hat.

"So girl, how does it feel now that you're a vampire," Alucard asked.

_Vampire? Me?_ Confused, Freya looked at the white sheets while she let her tongue feel along her teeth. She noticed her k-9s were longer and a lot sharper nearly cutting her tongue. Freya then brought a finger to touch her new fangs in disbelief. _What?_ Slowly she brings her hand to her neck with a burning sensation. She found herself thirsty or rather hungry and it was not for human food. Freya takes a deep breath, "Where am I?"

"This is our headquarters. We are called the Hellsing Organization. We are the monsters that protect England from the other monsters," it was Integra Hellsing smoking her cigar. Behind her was an older gentleman with grey eyes who is tall and thin. He wears grey slacks, a white dress shirt with a purple tie and vest, white gloves, and a monocle over his left eye with his long black hair in a ponytail.

"The Hellsing Organization? England," Freya questioned.

"Given your condition, you'll be working for us now on," Integra spoke as the old man brought Freya some clothes.

"Working," Freya could not help but panic. If her heart was still beating it would be fast with the nervousness and panic.

"If I may Sir Integra but it seems as if the young lady is deeply confused. Perhaps we should give her time to herself," the gentleman suggested.

Integra looked over the girl then to Alucard who was still smirking while watching Freya, "Fine. Ten minutes. You'll know where to find me." She takes her leave and the man bows as she walks passed him.

Alucard closes his eyes smiling with his teeth showing, "I to shall go." He then walks through the wall as if it was nothing but air until he totally disappeared into it.

Freya was now wide eyed and frozen in shock, "D-did he just-?"

"Don't think about it too hard madam. In time you'll understand. Now if you'll please take the ten minutes Sir Integra is allowing to yourself. I'll be back," the gentleman slowly closes the door behind himself.

Freya just sat there then looked at the clothes the man had left. It was a blue uniform with the Hellsing logo on both the sleeves and the left upper chest with a blue mini skirt and black belt. The sleeves were short and had red cuffs. There were also long dark grey socks or stockings that came up to at least her mid-thigh and ankle fold black boots as well as white gloves.

Freya scowled, "Do they really expect me to wear these? They have to be joking!"

Freya slowly gets out of bed and began searching for the clothes she wore the night before. It look her several minutes but she finally found them in the armoire in a laundry basket. She lifted her tank top and saw how ruined it was with blood stains and the bullet holes. The blood made her stop and stare, almost in a trance. Her blue eyes changed to red as she felt her throat tighten and burn. Freya immediately snaps out of it shaking her head and then pulls out her black leather jacket and also saw it stained with blood and the bullet hole. She frowned with disappointment and went for her dark skinny jeans which seemed almost untouched besides a drop or two of blood. Her boots and studded belt were also good to wear as well as her ankle socks.

"Thank God," she sighed in relief. "Now I don't have to wear that skirt."

Freya changed out of the pajamas into her own clothes besides her jacket and tank top but instead put on the Hellsing uniform's top with the belt going around the top of her stomach. Freya quickly ran her fingers through her long wavy dark hair to give it a little brush. She was surprised to find her hair clean and went to smell it. Someone probably washed her up when she was unconscious. Freya left the skirt, gloves, boots, and stockings on the bed folded after she made the bed.

Once there was nothing else to do, Freya went to peek out the door. No one was to be seen. She did not know rather to leave the room or to stay. Heck she did not even know if she should trust this 'Hellsing Organization' or not.

She decided to leave the door open and started toward the couch when, "Oh, madam. I see that you're dressed. If you would please be so kind as to follow me, I am to take you to Alucard and Sir Integra."

It was the old man. Freya turned to him to see he was bowing to her. _Why does he bow so much?_

"Please, right this way," he gestured.

Freya nodded and began to follow him. They went up a set of stairs and into many different halls. The place was like a maze to Freya. She was starting to be glade she did not wonder off or else she would have gotten lost. The place was a mansion and had guards. There were portraits hanging on the wall of people Freya did not know.

Freya and the old man finally came to a stop at a pair of doors. Freya could hear a conversation going on between Alucard and Integra. "Why did you turn her into a vampire," Freya heard Integra. The gentleman knocked on the door, "Come in, we're ready."

He opened the door and gestured to Freya to go ahead. She slowly stepped into the dark room that looks to be an office. Integra was sitting behind her desk with her hands intertwined smoking. Alucard was standing next to Integra. Once Freya stood at the front of her desk she heard the door close and the man went to stand out of the way but still close by Integra.

Integra took a puff of her cigar, "I suppose we should begin with introductions. I'm Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and I'm the head of the Hellsing family and run the Hellsing Organization. We hunt and kill vampires who try to violate the British Empire and the Protestant Church." She points over to the man, "That's Walter, Walter C. Dornez. He is an ex-vampire hunter and is now our butler."

"How'd you do," Walter bows.

Next, she gestures to Alucard, "and I believe you already met Alucard."

Freya looks at everyone and when her eyes set on Alucard, he smirks, "Well, hello I guess. Um, I'm Freya Brooklyn. Ah, what should I-?"

"You're not from here," Alucard interrupts and everyone looks at him while he just smiles.

"Well, yes, how did you-?"

Integra sighs, "He can read people's minds along with other abilities. Now where are you from then?"

Not believing what she is hearing Freya slowly speaks, "Actually I don't think I'm from this world or universe or dimension or whatever you want to call it. I don't know. May be I am and the world is a lot more mysterious than I thought. I'm from Toronto, Ontario, Canada."

"From another world? What do you mean," Integra asks.

"Well, last thing I remember was being in my room and I turned on this anime called _Hellsing_. There is a character in it that looks exactly like you, same name, and everything. I don't know. Maybe I dreamt it. I never got far into it. Maybe only five minutes then I fell asleep. Then next thing I know is that I'm running in this place with ghouls and vampires. It's really all confusing," Freya explained hoping she does not sound insane.

Integra and Walter stare at Freya. "Quite," Integra takes another puff of her cigar then looks to Alucard.

"How interesting," Alucard watching Freya's every move starts circling around her as she eyes him shaking.

"Alucard, if I may suggest that you don't scare the poor girl," Walter finally spoke up. "She's already quite uncomfortable.

Alucard looks up to the old man then goes back to his spot beside Integra, "She has more to fear than me."

"Nevertheless, she is here now and here is where she will remain due to her current state," Integra puts out the cigar. "How are you with guns?"

"Guns? I never even touched a gun before in my life. Well, that is until yesterday," the girl spoke quietly and innocently.

"Any sort of combat skills?" Freya shook her head almost embarrassed while holding her breath. "Well, I shall see to it that that will change starting tomorrow. We can't have a member of the Hellsing Organization running around who can't do their job especially when that member is a vampire," Integra stood. "Now what have you done to that uniform?"

Freya looks over her trembling self, "Oh, I don't like skirts or shorts especially when they are mini."

"I see."

Freya slowly gulps hoping no one had noticed her shaking. Her throat has been burning and she has been trying to ignoring it. The sensation of thirst has been getting stronger every passing second. Nothing she could do or anyone could do could keep her mind off it. She had not even realized Integra was still speaking to her. Alucard spoke but she could not make out a word either of them had said. Minutes seemed to go by but she just stood frozen. She did not even realize everyone was watching at her. She stares at the floor. There was a hand gripping her throat but whose? It was her own. When did she even move? She did not know. Freya fights to remain in control of herself but struggles badly. Her free hand clinches into a tight fist, so tight that her nails dug into her skin deeply making her hand bleed so much that blood was slowly dripping onto the floor. That only made the thirst even worse.

While trembling, she brings up her bleeding hand and stares. The blood looked so delicious to her and smelled so sweet that her mouth was practically watering even if it was her own blood. Freya slowly falls to her knees trying to fight the urge to attack the humans in the room, to drink every single drop of blood that their bodies had. What was she to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again MajesticHippo for the review! I'm glad to see you are enjoying each chapter. I too hope I overcome those challenges. Thank you Dragonmaster789 as well for the review! You guys are awesome!**

**Here is the third chapter to **_**Sealed Nightmare**_**! Again I would like suggestions on what Alucard should call Freya. I thought (not going to spoil it) what I had Alucard call Freya and this chapter would do but I am thinking about changing it out every so often. Please review and leave suggestions for future chapters or how I can improve as a writer. I also love to see what you all think. Enjoy!**

On her knees, Freya was trembling, struggling to remain in control of herself. Her red eyes were fixed on her bloody hand. Slowly she stood with her long hair hiding her face with a smirk while giggling as everyone stared. She could not take it any longer, she needed to feed or else she thought she would go mad. Perhaps she was already mad for she has lost all control she had over herself. Freya looked up at Integra with her glowing red eyes and smiled with her fangs showing. Soon she ran towards the young Hellsing, jumping over her desk and knocking Integra over in her chair pinning her down so she could not get away before anyone could react. She smiled at herself for this was the first time she experience her newfound speed and she loved it. Integra struggled and squirmed beneath the hungry vampire trying to get Alucard to do something, anything. Alucard stood watching and smiling.

Freya opened her mouth wide, revealing her sharp vampire teeth and bit down on Integra's neck. Blood quickly began to flow into the new born vampire's mouth as she quickly began drinking the red liquid. The blood was warm and sweet, it was unlike anything she has ever tasted in her life. Even when she was human, blood never tasted anything like this. She found herself biting down more to try to get even more blood. Within a couple of minutes, Freya had drained Integra completely of every drop of blood. Integra was unmoving and lifeless. Freya's hungry eyes met Walter next with blood dripping down the sides of her mouth. Alucard was beginning to laugh. Walter ran towards the door but once he got there, Freya was already in front of him. He tried to back away but she already had him, with her fangs buried in his neck. She took her time draining him as he struggled in her arms. Freya could feel him growing weaker and weaker as his life slipped away. Once he was drained of all the blood his body could produce, he went limp. She let go of Walter's body letting him fall to the floor.

She licked her lips for any traces of blood upset that there was no human left to drink from. That's when she heard movement come from behind Integra's desk. She went to inspect what was happening to see that Integra had come back to life as a ghoul. She watched her new servant moving like a zombie than Walter was next to come back.

Freya's red eye were now blue filled with concern, regret, and guilt, "Oh no, what have I done?" She looks to Alucard with teary eyes, "Why didn't you stop me?" His arms were folded as he just smiles. "Why," she demanded as tears ran down her checks, tears of blood. Still no answer. She ran up to him, "answer me damn it!" She was going to slap him but instead ended up just pounding on his chest as she cried.

Alucard looked down at Freya then grabbed her by the wrists making her look at him, "You're hallucinating."

She blinks, "What?"

"Time to snap out of it," he grins.

. . .

Alucard could only smirk while watching his progeny. He reaches into his red overcoat and pulls out a medical blood bag filled with A positive blood.

Integra glances at her vampire servant, watching him take the blood to Freya, "I'll make sure to have a bag in her room every night. We cannot have her attack the organization."

Alucard knelt down to Freya working off the cap to the blood bag, "She's going to need a coffin filled with soil from her birth place as well my master."

"Walter is already working on it."

"Yes, it should be ready for her tomorrow," Walter stated.

"Excellent Walter," Alucard held the blood bag out towards Freya whose red eyes were fixed on it like she was in a trance.

Freya slowly reached for the bag which made Alucard smile. Just before grabbing she blinks and slaps it away, "No!"

It took time and a lot of her strength but Freya managed to break the spell that the thirst had her in. She refused to drink the blood Alucard had offered her. She did not want to be weak, she wanted to be strong. Giving into the thirst she thought would be a sign of weakness. In her life before this, she often thought of herself being weak, stupid, ignorant, and other negativities. Now that she is stuck in this world, things need to change. In the situation she is now in, being weak like she was would get her killed. There is one thing Freya knew and that is that she does not want to die, that she is not ready to die.

She looks around the office finding that Integra and Walter were both alive. No harm had come over them. They were safe. It was as if no one knew what had happened. _Was it really all a hallucination? It felt and looked so real. _A feeling of relief had washed over Freya. She did not want to kill anyone, she was not a murderer.

"Hmph, you fool," Alucard's smile disappeared. "Without blood you will grow weak."

Slowly, almost hesitant, she looks up to Alucard, her eyes blue once again. Alucard still holds the blood bag as they both stare at each other. Freya had no idea what to say, "I-I'm sorry Alu-."

"Master," he interrupts while standing, putting the cap back on the blood bag and the bag into his coat.

"Wh-what?"

"You are to address me as 'master' and you are my servant," he commanded.

Freya blinks a few times, "M-master?"

"And since you are a coward, you are," he looks over her, "Goth Girl."

Freya was in shock as anger slowly took over. _Who the hell is he to tell me what to do? _She stood, "My name is Freya! I'm no servant to anyone but myself. I'm my own master!"

Alucard growled and faster than Freya could blink he had her by the collar of her shirt inches off the floor close to his face, "Silence! You are a damn coward! I made you what you are. The choice was yours. I saved you from your impending death. You are nothing now but a servant of the one who made you. I am _your _master!"

Freya could only stare wide eyed at Alucard with her hands gripping onto his hand that held her tightly. She was trembling again but this time it was with fear, afraid that he would hurt her. She could not think. She could not speak. She could not even move. Freya has never been so frighten in her life "Y-yes master," she spoke faintly once she found her voice.

He then let go of her, letting her fall to the floor and went to stand by Integra once again. Freya stayed on the floor with her hair hiding her face trying to fight back the tears. Walter steps towards Freya and lets out a lending hand, "Miss Freya."

Slowly she takes it as Walter helps her up. "Thank you," she whispers trying not to let her voice break.

Integra glances at Alucard then lights another cigar, "Tell me Freya, you must have questions."

She nodded slowly and pointed towards Alucard making sure to avoid any sort of eye contact, "Why is he serving you, serving a human?"

"That is a long complicated story," she took a puff of the cigar.

"I think I have the time to hear." Freya takes a deep cleansing breath to further calm herself.

Alucard looks at his master then went to the nearest window to watch the moon, "Go on. She might as well know."

"Very well, have you hear of Bram Stoker?"

"Yes. He wrote a book called _Dracula_. There was also a movie based off it," Freya lifted a brow.

Integra went on, "Yes and it is not entirely a work of fiction. It's about my great-great-grandfather and Alucard. Alucard is Dracula."

Freyas eyes widen, "What?"

"As you are aware, Abraham Van Helsing brought a group of individuals with him, following the count back to his castle in Romania using Mina to track him. There, Abraham was able to drive a stake through Dracula, defeating him by the light of the coming dawn. Abraham in fact did not finish him off as you can see but instead brought him back to England powerless. It took time and lots of research but through science and sorcery, Abraham succeeded at turning the count into a servant of the family. That is when Abraham changed Dracula into Alucard. Later the Hellsing Organization formed to help protect England from any other monsters," Integra put out her cigar. "That is the short version and I do not wish to go into any further detail than that."

Freya stood in shock. _That's Dracula? That's Vlad Tepes? _

"Dawn is coming," Alucard spoke softly. Slowly he turned to Integra, "I'm going to bed." She nods and he looks back at the moon for the final time that night then walks out of the room.

"Wait, Master," Freya calls after him. He stops but not turning around, "I'm sorry."

"You have much to learn Goth Girl," he walks off.

"Freya, Walter will go ahead and escort you back to your chambers," Integra stated.

Freya looks out the window seeing the sun rising, "No more sleeping at night I guess."

Walter holds open the door, "Right this way Miss Freya."

She slowly follows the butler out, "Thank you again for before."

"Please madam, it was no problem."

"How long have you known Alucard if I may ask?"

"Over fifty years during my vampire hunting days. We actually went on many missions together including World War II. He is a friend," Walter lead Freya into the basement.

"You both fought in World War II," Freya could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Correct. I was younger then, I don't think I'll be able to handle that sort of thing again now."

Finally, they reached the bedroom Freya was going to take permanent residence in. "So I can no longer go out during the day?"

"Hard to say. There are ways to cheat being out such as wearing a hood and making sure your skin is covered but if you were stronger, you may be able to without doing such a thing. Alucard on the other hand, he can but doesn't like too. Being out during the day makes vampires weaker. The fact the sunlight is harmful to all vampires is a myth."

Freya smirks, "Walter, I would like to make a request. I need clothes other than the uniform you provided. I would like to go out and pick some out myself or maybe online shopping so that way I don't have to deal with people. I hate shopping but I would hate it even more if I got more mini skirts or something girly."

Walter bows, "I will see what can be done. Goodnight Miss Freya."

"And good morning to you Walter. Thank you for being so nice to me."

Freya looks around the room and picks up the silky pajamas from before. Slowly she changes back into them and hops in bed. She was not tired but she tried to sleep anyways. It seemed unusually to sleep during the day but it was something she needed to get used too. She closed her eyes trying to sleep but kept thinking about the hallucination she had before hoping that such a thing shall never come to pass. After many long hours of restlessness, she was able to fall asleep in her new home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you QueenSoledad for the review! I really appreciate reviews such as yours that help me improve my stories. Do not be fooled by chapter 1 though. It may have started like the original **_**Hellsing**_** anime but is it going to continue like that? No. In fact, chapter 2 has elements of **_**Hellsing Ultimate**_**. My story is going to have mixtures of both as well as my own elements. **

**I am proud to say I am reading the manga for the first time! I am currently on volume 7. In my opinion, Alucard is more hilarious in the manga than the anime. Does anyone else think so? **

**Here is the fourth chapter to **_**Sealed Nightmare!**_** Please leave reviews and any suggestions for future chapters. I would really be grateful for any reviews or suggestions for my next chapter. Again, I do need ideas for what Alucard should call Freya besides "Goth Girl." Enjoy!**

Freya was rushing out the door nearly tripping while she was putting her boots on. She grabbed her keys as a man came from behind yelling at her while reaching for her arm. Freya was nearly free until he caught her.

"Let go of me Des," she screamed at the man who was now hovering over her with his blue eyes meeting hers.

"You're going to stay right here!"

"Let go of me you son of a bitch, I'm not your property" she struggled to pull away and slaps him with her free hand.

Before her hand had a chance to make any sort of contact with the man's face, he caught her by the wrist. The man smiled as he grips onto Freya's wrists tightly making her drop the keys and pulls her close to him. He could see the fear in her eyes. All he could think was how weak and helpless the girl was. He then gives Freya a strong shove against the corner of the room making her hit her head on the door hinges. The sudden impact took Freya by surprise and made her incredibly dizzy as she slides to the floor with her head pounding. Now she was unable to focus on anything and in a daze.

The man knelt next to her running a hand over her cheek wiping a tear away that managed to escape Freya's eyes, "You made me do it. If I didn't you would have left me." He grabs her, picking her up so she was over his shoulder.

"Desmond," Freya's voice was weak. "Please let me go. Let me be happy. We're over."

"That's where you are wrong Freya," he brought her to a room and laid her on the bed. "We aren't over until I say we are. Now I am going to leave you here so you can think about what you've done," Desmond walks out and shutting the door.

Freya could barely move without getting a horrible dizzy spell that was so bad that she would almost pass out. She was sure that she had a concussion. She just laid there wondering how she ever got into this mess. Desmond, her boyfriend that she has been trying to break up with could not get the message that she is done with his games. All he has ever done was toy with her and her emotions. She was sure he was a psychopath, doing what he wanted not caring who he hurts to accomplish his goals. She was always afraid to leave him, feeling trapped in their relationship. Desmond claimed to be suffering with severe depression and even went to the hospital for it. His arms were covered in scars from old and new cuts. He even went as far as to cut in front of her one. She was afraid if she left, he would hurt himself or even possibly kill himself. What was she supposed to do? Desmond had lied to her, deceived her, and cheated on her multiple times. Now that she finally had the guts to end things, he decided to become abusive.

Tears ran down Freya's face. She could not live like this. She searched her pockets for her cell phone so she could call for help. No such luck, her phone must have fallen out of her pocket or Desmond took it when she was dazed. After several long minutes, she managed to roll off the bed when her head felt better. Slowly she crawled to the door trying to fight the spinning room. She reached for the handle and gave it a twist. Locked. Freya laid on the floor in defeat until she gathered enough strength to get to her feet using any furniture around to help and made her way toward the window. Weakly she opened it and pushed the screen off. She looked out making sure no one was around to see what she was bout to do, she was on the third story of the apartment building after all. Slowly she sat on the edge of the window with her legs dangling out. She looked at the ground knowing the jump would not kill her but might break a few bones. She did not want to die but to be able to get away from Desmond. Freya takes few deep breaths to calm the nerves and anxiety that was yelling at her the dangers of jumping and glaces up to see Alucard standing on the sidewalk looking up at her smiling. She knew the man looked familiar somehow but could not put a name to him or knew how she knew him. She turns around at the bedroom door hearing Desmond getting closer then looks back to see Alucard was gone as if he just disappeared. He was nowhere to be seen.

Desmond was now at the door unlocking it. Panic took over. Freya closes her eyes and pushes herself out the window bracing for impact.

. . .

Freya jumps awake with that feeling that she just landed on her bed. It was all a dream, a memory of her human life, for the most part anyway. It took a few moments for her to process that she was now awake. Freya was tired for she could barely stay asleep throughout the day. She slowly got to her feet and went to peek out the door. For how dark the room and hallway were, she could see everything perfectly.

She began to wonder about, exploring her surroundings, to map out the place. She found a set of stairs that lead to the main floor that she remembers going up the previous day to Integra's office. She did not go up the stairs but began to wonder a little more not paying any attention where she was going. She ran into a set of doors. She slowly opened them to only reveal a set of stairs to lead further beneath the mansion. Freya followed the stairs down with the stone cold beneath her feet.

She came across a big, mostly empty room. In the middle of the room was a chair with a tall back and a side table with two empty wine glasses with a bottle of wine, or perhaps it was filled with blood. The room seemed to be the darkest place in the mansion. Freya continued to wonder around the room and when near the back of the room she came across a black coffin. It was almost invisible, blending in the darkness. On the coffin was some writing in white, "The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame."

Freya ran some fingers over the smooth surface, "What are you doing?"

She jumps and turns to the voice. Alucard was standing behind her. _Where did he come from?_ "Oh, good evening. I was just wondering around, trying to get to know the place." Alucard just stares wearing his sunglasses and hat. Freya starts feeling awkward, "I'm guessing this room is yours isn't it?" He nods. She looks back at the coffin, "So, the coffin then, I guess that myth is true. Do we have to sleep in one?"

"If you don't you will grow weak. A coffin is a coffin unless it is filled with the soil of your birthplace. Yours should be arriving soon."

She looks up to her master, "Well, I hope it looks as nice as yours then. If not, I'll paint it or something so it does."

Alucard smirks, "Are you finally accepting what you have become?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it's the fact that I know I'll never be who I was. The fact that I'm no longer human is still sinking in. I'm curious though as to what vampire myths are and aren't true. I guess I'll figure it out in due time."

"Oh Miss Freya, there you are," Walter spoke from the bottom of the stairs. "Pardon my intrusion Alucard. I was looking for Freya."

Alucard steps towards the chair and sits, leaning back, "Yes. Good evening Walter."

"And a good evening to you. Freya, I have some clothes for you in your room that I believe you would like better for today. I also brought some catalogs you can look through so you can select your own for the future."

Freya smiles, "Thank you Walter. If you don't mind me asking, where is the washroom? I would love a shower."

"Of course, this way," Walter leads as Freya follows leaving Alucard to himself.

Walter shows Freya the washroom that happens to be close to her room. He shows her where the towels are kept, the laundry hamper, shampoo and conditioner, soap, and any other necessities. Once Walter leaves, Freya grabs the clothes he left and smiles. He was right about them being better.

She hops in the steamy shower, washing her hair when she remembers her hand from the night before. She looks at it seeing it was completely healed, no marks as if she never hurt it. Then she looks at where she was shot and it was the same way, healed. No proof it ever happened. She looked over her body remembering the scars she had when she was human. Gone, her skin was flawless. Next she felt her leg and ribs, remembering the jump from the window when she tried breaking up with Desmond. It was as if she never broke a bone in her body. She smiled to herself.

Once showered and dressed, Freya dried her hair with a towel and brushed it. Afterward she brushed her teeth. She opened the door and went to her room, hoping up on the bed looking through the catalogs Walter had left along with a marker. Freya began circling everything that fit her style and crossing out everything that she would die before wearing. She wondered how long it would take for her to receive her new wardrobe and how she was going to pay Integra back.

Once satisfied with her decisions on her clothes, Freya went up to the main floor. _What a huge lobby._ She stood behind the banister on the steps looking around. She never seen or been in a mansion before. Freya slowly walks the rest of the way up seeing two guards watching her at the front door. _Well, this just got awkward._

Freya looks up another set of stairs leading to the second floor spotting Walter, "Walter!"

"Freya, I didn't think you'd be ready so soon. Good. Sir Integra would like a word with you. This way," he walks down the stairs leading Freya through a hallway to Integra's office.

"I would get lost without you Walter. I need a map just to find my way around." Walter chuckled under his breath, "Oh, I looked through the catalogs and I've circled everything that would work. I left them on my bed with a note of a couple special requests."

"Very well. I'll see to what we can get for you." He opened a set of doors, "Sir Integra, she is ready for you."

"Thank you Walter," Integra was smoking her cigar while dealing with some papers at her desk.

Walter takes his spot off to the side in the room as Freya stands in front of the desk, "Evening."

"Good evening. Now that you're up, first thing first, your training. We have a shooting range set up for you. You're going to obviously learn how to handle, take care of, and shoot a gun. Later it will be swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. Afterward it will be anything else we may see fit. Walter will be the one to train you."

"No," Alucard appears out of the darkness from thin air. "I will be the one to train her."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you Dragonmaster789 for the review! I am so glad that you like the story. **

**I just finished all 10 volumes of **_**Hellsing**_**! I wish there were more! :'(**

**Anyways, I have ideas for other stories that I am thinking about starting such as my take on how Alucard - or Dracula rather - became a servant for the Hellsing Organization. Before doing so, I need to reread Bram Stoker's **_**Dracula**_** and do some research on what Kohta Hirano might have stated about it. Maroongrad writes multiple stories about this, which has inspired me to start my own. If you have not, check out maroongrad's stories. She is a very creative and terrific writer. **

**Yay! Chapter 5 is here of **_**Sealed Nightmare**_** along with spring break! Please review and leave suggests for future chapters. Reviews and suggestions help to get the next chapters up quicker! Once again, any suggests for what Alucard should call Freya besides "Goth Girl?" I was thinking "Bat Pup," what you think? **

"Stop aiming like a human. If you aim like a human then you're going to miss like a human," Alucard stood in the back of the Hellsing Agency Target Practice Range with his hands in his pockets.

Freya rolled her eyes wearing eye protection holding the handgun, "Master, I don't even know what I am doing. I never touched or shot a real gun before today besides that night I shot you. Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't miss."

"Shoot like you have another eye in your forehead. Aim from there," Alucard walks up next to his servant and pulls out a classical semiautomatic .454 handgun also known as the Casull.

"But I don't even see the target."

"I do," he aims. "One kilometer ahead," he shoots and hits the target right where a person's heart would be leaving a big hole in the paper.

"Whoa," Freya was amazed. "Bull's-eye." Alucard grinned while putting his gun away. Freya watched him go back to his spot in the room as she replaced the target paper like she was taught, "I hope I can become that good."

"Now aim like a proper vampire." She stood in front of the target and points the gun, "Relax yourself. Don't have your finger on the trigger until you are ready to shoot. Keep your arms straight." Freya took a few relaxing breaths trying to aim the gun, "Imagine the third eye in the middle of your forehead lining the target with your sight. Now shoot Goth Girl."

Freya focuses on the target and it appears to be closer than it actually is being able to see every single detail on it. She squeezes the trigger after taking a deep breath and the bullet rips through where the heart would be. She looks up in amazement, "I did it!"

Alucard smirks, "Good shooting."

Off to the side of the room sat Integra reading a newspaper slowly speaking to herself, "It's been almost ten years since then."

"Hmm," Alucard faced his master hearing every word, "My, that's a rarity. Integra's lost herself in memories."

She put the newspaper down, "Yeah. I'm not above such a thing. I was thinking back on what happened ten years ago."

Alucard rolled his eyes, "Oh, you mean then. You were still a little girl back then."

"Was… Still… Then? Pray tell, how do you see me now," she asked while putting the newspaper down curious to what the vampire had to say.

"Maybe like the women of steel," Freya turned her attention to the two wandering what happened the ten years ago. "Nah, more like miss nemesis face," she said under her breath.

"Our new blood sucking trollop's got quite a mouth!"

"Why don't you put garlic in her food from now on," Alucard suggested.

"Ahhh," Freya was hoping that he was kidding.

"Who do I look like Margaret Thatcher?!"

"Come on now, calm down," Freya did not know what to do.

"I think there's a passing resemblance," Alucard stated.

"Blooming idiots, the both of you," Integra picks the newspaper back up reading it again, putting it between her and the two vampires.

"Shoot again," Alucard commanded his servant.

"Yes master," Freya aims the gun to the target.

After about two hours of target practice, Walter rushed in and took a bow to Integra, "Excuse me Sir Integra but we just received word of a string of vampire attacks in the suburbs of Birmingham along route 17. Chief Malfas would like to bring you up to speed at the command post he has set up with several police troops."

Alucard grins while Integra stands, "Bring the car around, there is no time to waste."

Walter bows again before rushing out, "Right away Sir."

"Alucard!"

"My master."

"Take one of the armored vehicles and take Freya with you. Let us see how she can handle a mission," Integra heads for the door.

"Yes master."

"Oh, and Alucard, do not leave a single _freak_ standing," she commanded as she left.

Alucard smirks, "As you wish."

Freya just stood not sure rather to be excited or scared. She had no idea as to if she was ready to go on a mission yet. She just hoped that she did not have to do much.

"Come along, Goth Girl, we need to get you a weapon with silver bullets," Alucard opened a cupboard and pulled out what looked to be a sniper rifle without the scope. He checked to make sure there was enough ammo in the gun, "Here."

Slowly Freya takes the gun, putting the handgun down after turning the safety on, "I'm not really going to be needing this am I?"

Alucard just grinned and went on his way to one of the armored vehicles that were just outside the target practice range. Freya quickly followed and found that the vehicle was unlocked as she hopped in the passenger side and Alucard on the driver's. He pulled the visor down enough to have the keys drop into his hand and put them in the ignition. Once the vehicle was started, he drove away from the range. Freya was surprised Alucard knew how to drive thinking that he could go anywhere he wanted on foot just fine and just as fast or faster.

After a silent drive, Alucard parked the car down the road of a home being able to sense the vampires, "They are here, the _Bonnie and Clyde_. Get on the roof and watch from above." He gets out and walks up to the home with his hands in his pockets.

Slowly Freya gets out with the rifle, "How am I to get on the roof without a ladder?"

Alucard smirks, "You'll find away."

With a sigh, Freya ran up to the building looking around to see if she could climb up somehow. No such luck. What was she supposed to do? _What vampire myths are and aren't true? I could try jumping. Would I land quietly enough? I wonder if I could walk up the side of the house. _Freya put a foot on the surface of the building to see if she could walk up but ended up falling on her back. She growled at herself as she got up and backed away from the home. Then, holding the rifle tightly, she ran towards the house and jumped feeling silly and having doubts. Surely enough Freya was able to jump high enough and landed gracefully on the roof. Surprised at what she just did, she looked down at her master to watch him.

At the front door, he rings the doorbell and waits. After a few seconds, he pulls out the Casull and begins to shoot at the door. Freya could hear another person screaming in pain who was on the other side. Alucard stops shooting and peeks through the big hole in the door smirking. He opens the door and aims his gun at the now injured vampire. The vampire quickly picks up his gun and shoots Alucard who puts his arms in front of himself for protection. The vampire runs out of bullets within seconds.

With mist or smoke coming from Alucard's gunshot wounds, he begins to heal, "No nobility, conviction, or rationale." Alucard walks over to the vampire, "You can't transform into mist or bats. You can't even recover the wounds you take. You kill women and children when you don't even need to feed. And lastly, you can't even fight once the bullets run out. You still think you can be nosferatu? What a disgrace!"

The vampire gets up and runs away from Alucard into the next room. Alcuard just walks with his gun following the vampire. With the vampire in sight, he aims and shoots at him several times. With the vampire now weak, Alucard lunges at him and rips his hand through him. The body bursts into blood over the wall and floor.

Alucard puts his gun away and hears a window creek open, "Don't let it escape Goth Girl. It's outside."

Freya could hear Alucard as if he was standing right next to her. _No. No. No. Please no._ She never shot anyone before and did not think she would be able to now. She sat on the roof with rifle in hand and began to panic.

Now standing in front of the house, Alucard orders Freya, "Hurry up, Goth girl! Fire!"

Freya gulps, "She's so fast and already so far away."

"Just shoot the way I taught you. Don't worry, you'll hit her."

"But master-"

"The heart. Take the heart out in one shot."

"But it's so dark and-"

Alucard levitated up to watch his servant, "Problems for a human. But you are not human anymore."

Freya remembers back to what she was taught about aiming and begins to focus. Soon she could see the girl vampire running as if she was directly behind her and it being light as day out. She aims and slowly releases the safety. Freya was panicking, not wanting to shoot at the girl even if she was a vampire. She could feel Alucard watching and his impatience growing. Freya closes her eyes and takes a soothing breath. She opens her eyes once again and with much hesitance, she squeezes the trigger. The girl vampire had the bullet rip right through her heart.

"Good job."

Freya blinked, shocked at what just happened. She just killed someone even if that someone was a vampire. Freya laid the rifle down and looked at her shaking hands. She slowly wrapped her arms around herself as she felt tears forcing themselves to her eyes. She did not want to move or be bothered. She now had blood on her hands and it made her feel so numb. "I think I'm going to be sick," she managed a whisper in such an emotionless tone.


End file.
